1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of water borne devices. More specifically, the disclosure relates to human powered water borne devices, such as surfboards, paddleboards, wind surfboards, wakeboards, canoes, kayaks, and boats including sailboats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for propelling non-motorized watercraft through water has not advanced significantly. For example, surfers and other human powered watercraft are often propelled through the water by a rider reaching toward a forward position, dropping their hand in the water, dragging their hand through the water toward a rearward position, removing their hand from the water and starting over. By alternating this motion with each hand, the rider propels themselves and their particular flotation device forward through the water. This action is generally referred to as “paddling,” and is widely employed by surfers, sponge boarders, and many other action water sports.
To obtain increased speed, a rider may grasp one end of one or more oars or paddles, and drag the other end through the water to propel, for example, canoes, surfboards, and all manner of boats through the water. Other recreational watercraft allow for a pedaling motion to be mechanically translated to a propeller or paddle wheel. Still other watercraft rely on a bouncing motion to oscillate hydrofoils to create forward thrust. Such oscillating hydrofoils are commercially available under the name “Pumpabike.”